Scenery
by Marlene101
Summary: Just a cute little story inspired by Merrill's comment about Fenris' "Puppy Eyes". Fenris finds time to admire Hawke from afar and she... appreciates him in return. A story about enjoying the scenery.


**This is just a little story that I frantically wrote down one day. **

**Enjoy and feel free to leave comments!**

**I do not own Dragon Age or the characters. I just adore them!**

* * *

The color of the sun. How was it possible for someone to capture the color of the sun in their hair? The golden waves even had streaks of orange in them, enhancing the fire-like resemblance.

Fenris walked closely beside Lily Hawke, but lagged behind enough to admire her in a new light. They were on another damned mission on the wounded coast, but Fenris could not be more far away.

He slowed his pace once more, taking time to admire her new robe. The deep violet material looked far too soft as he was tempted to run his hands down her shoulders. Moving his gaze lower, he settled on the thick golden sash that brought devastatingly abrupt attention to her slim waist. The bloody thing was almost tight enough to be a corset, and it emphasized every curve.

His gaze traveled even further to the elegant sway of her hips. He noted with each step, her body swayed with an angelic-like air. Her long legs were of perfect proportion, and he imagined running his hands along the bare skin. The robe was short enough to not tangle with her feet and become dangerous, but long enough to sway around her perfect ankles.

Fenris returned his gaze to her head once more, taking his time on the way up. As they turned right through a rocky path, he caught a glimpse of that breathtakingly unique face. Her soft blue eyes reminded him of the glow that was displayed from her staff before an iced spell was cast. Her nose was turned up slightly in an almost comedic adorable manner, considering her brutality when it came to a battle. And a few perfectly placed freckles were dotted along her high cheekbones.

And those lips. Fenris fought the urge to growl at his desire to capture those delicious lips.

Suddenly the sound of girlish laughter caught his attention. Snapping out of his gaze, Fenris turned to see the blood mage giggling with a small amused smile aimed at him.

Feeling slightly annoyed for being interrupted during his… admiration of Hawke, he snapped, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She continued to smile as she replied slowly, "You're in love."

"I am not," He immediately countered, feeling his dark cheeks begin to warm.

"Every time she looks away, you stare at Hawke with those sad, puppy eyes," Merrill replied, as-a-matter-of-factly.

He saw Hawke slightly glance over her shoulder with an amused look. She turned back quickly, though, and continued in front of the group. On the left of her, the dwarf, for once, remained silent, other than an occasion chuckle.

"There are no puppy eyes," he growled, narrowing his eyes at the meddling mage.

"It's alright, you know," she replied, batting her lashes. "Even you can be happy once in awhile. It won't kill you."

Fenris turned and stared straight ahead, deciding to ignore the comments that brought flames to his face.

She came slightly closer and added, "But your face might crack if you smile… So be careful."

Fenris swore he heard the delightful sound of Hawke's laugh, but when he looked over at her, she simply stared straight ahead, squinting in the sun.

"We'll stop here for a bit, I think," Hawke announced suddenly as they came to an abandoned campsite.

"Good. I'm starving," Varric moaned as he flopped on the nearest log. "And Bianca here needs a rest," he said stroking his beloved weapon.

"But she doesn't even walk. How can she need rest? In fact, how does she even sleep?" Merrill asked, coming beside him.

"Don't question my love, Daisy," he replied with a light sternness.

"Do all humans name their weapons?" she asked with a tilt of her head, sitting beside him.

Fenris didn't hear Varric's answer as he was suddenly yanked by the arm in the opposite direction. Stumbling backward and barely managing to stay upright, Fenris was flung against a hard rock that was out of sight from the rest of the traveling party.

Barely having enough time to regain his breath, Hawke captured his lips with a fierce possessiveness. Fenris responded quickly, parting his lips and grabbing her waist so that she was flush against him.

They explored each other's mouths until they were each left gasping for air.

Giggling, Hawke pulled her head back, and rested her forehead against his.

"I have wanted to do that all day," she whispered, with a wide smile, causing her eyes to shine.

Not yet satisfied, Fenris tangled his fingers in her soft hair and brought her face down to his once more. He ran his hand through each hair, trying to memorize the feeling.

In a swift move, he managed to swing her around so that she was against the rock and he now towered over her.

All of her features that he had admired with his eyes, he now felt with his hands. Her hair, shoulders, waist, hips.

He heard her moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, desperately trying to reach deeper into the kiss. It was his turn to growl as he moved to taste her neck, wanting to taste every inch of her body.

"Fenris," he heard her breathe.

He continued to run his lips along her jaw and down her neck.

"Were you… watching me today?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied into the crook of her neck.

"You know what I mean…" she trailed off, her fingers getting lost in his hair now.

"I was…" he lifted his head enough to look into her eyes, "enjoying the scenery, if that is what you are referring to."

Her lips turned up into an enchanting grin, as she brought her hands down to rest upon his chest.

"Please do make a habit of it," she whispered, her gaze dropping to his lips.

"If this is what results from it, then I certainly shall," he growled, capturing her lips once more.

* * *

**Sigh…**

**I always loved that cute little banter between Merrill and Fenris about his "Puppy eyes". **

**It made me squeal with delight every time I played the game. I always wanted Hawke to say something back. Or better yet… give him a big ole smooch which I most certainly succeeded in doing ;)**

**Personally, I am quite satisfied with my version.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
